Business organizations may use a multitude of computing systems, both internal and external to the business, for carrying out business processes (e.g., order processing, product delivery scheduling). A single business process may be carried out by various services, which may involve many types of computer systems, software applications or computing platforms. For example, a network terminal may serve as a first service for confirming receipt of an order. In the next step in the business process, a server may use a software package to query a datastore to determine if the order can be filled. A web page may serve as a third type of application for entering and tracking order specifics. Similarly, several other types of services may be required to complete the business process. Managing the performance of the business services may contribute to maintaining an efficient, profitable business.
Business-oriented management of web-based services may refer to the problem of understanding the impact of web-based services execution from a business perspective, and additionally, of correcting and optimizing web-based service executions based on business objectives. Addressing this issue may provide alignment between information technology (IT) operations and business goals. There may be an increasing need for closely controlling the IT infrastructure based on business needs. For example, a web-based service could offer operations that allow clients to order goods and request their delivery. The quality of the web-based service executions may have a direct effect on the quality of the business transactions, as well as on the relationships between clients and service providers. Consequently, it is desirable to monitor the services in a holistic manner that is meaningful to a business user.
Monitoring the execution of web-based services is closely related to monitoring business interactions with partners. Accordingly, the Service Level Agreements (SLA) stipulated by the service provider with the interacting party pose constraints on how web-based services should operate to meet the SLA's. Business-oriented management of web-based services exploits this link, using business metrics as the criteria based on which web-based services are be monitored and controlled. Business-oriented management may be achieved by collecting and analyzing Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) messages to provide business-meaningful metrics. For example, a company that may provide a web-based service allowing clients to purchase PCs, and also may provide an operation called order( ) as part of its Web Services Description Language (WSDL) interface. A business manager may consider a purchase transaction with a client to be successful if the order( ) operation returns in less than 30 seconds and has an output result of “accept”. If this information can be determined from the logged SOAP data, then it may be possible to determine historic success rates by querying such data.
While this approach may be viable, it may have many severe limitations. Specifically, it may require a large development and maintenance effort to implement the code-mapping execution data into business metrics, and it may suffer from performance problems whenever a large number of real-time reports are needed. However, the most severe limitation may be the lack of support for a holistic view of the interactions that occur through web-based services.
It may be desirable to obtain a complete picture of the external quality of the interactions, as perceived by the clients, and its relationships with the way services are executed internally. Further, it may be desirable to facilitate the rapid creation of custom metrics, without the need for intensive coding by the business user.